New Gotham Chapter 1 (A Bruce and Selina love story)
by pemberportal
Summary: Bruce returns after leaving Gotham for 5 years ashe run into an old friend which becomes so much more.


**I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW GOTHAM, I'M JUST A FAN OF IT!**

 _(This story happens a few years after season 4 (even though I have not seen much of it) so Bruce is about 19 and Selina is 18)_

 _ **(There may be spoilers of Gotham seasons 1-3 so you have been warned)**_

"Has it really been 5 years since I was in Gotham?" Bruce said to himself in the limo on the way back to Gotham since he's been across the world to help other companies that could have been affected by the corruptness Of Wayne Enterprise. "Master Bruce we should be arriving to Wayne Manor very soon" said his English Butler Alfred Pennyworth."Thank you for letting me know,actually could you drop me off by the city?" Bruce said. "To visit Miss Kyle I see, very well then." He says slightly worried."I'll be fine Alfred, I can take care of myself." He said on a reassured tone."very well then Master B." As he drove off the exit towards the city. Alfred then dropped him off around where Selina usually meets him.

"I'll be back by 11. Bruce said. "Alright then, be safe!" Alfred said in a parent kind of way. He then drove off leaving Bruce to find Selina. "Now, where could she be?" He walked down the ally way trying to find her. "Selina!" Bruce cried out. "Hey I thought I told you your money wouldn't be here till.." he heard a familiar voice behind him come to a stop ad he turned around. "B..Bruce? Is that really you?" She said with a tear of gladness in her eye."Yes, it's really me Selina" He said with tears of joy in his eyes as they ran to each other to hug. After awhile they broke out of their hug."It's been so long" "To long" Bruce interrupted."what have you been up to since I've been gone?" Bruce asked."Oh you know same old same old." Selina said in her sarcastic tone."Where's Alfred?" She asked."he headed to Wayne Manor, but I asked him to let me stay in the city so I could.." He stopped."So you could come find me?" She continued and gave him another hug."it's alright Bruce, you don't have to be shy around me like you used to." She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek."This period of time alone from you had given me time to think." She said getting Bruce's attention."About what?" He asked."I want to continue where we ended, you know.." she paused."I want to give dating you another try." She said last looking shy."Really?!" Bruce said with a big smile on his face as he hugged her again."yeah, I realized how much a jerk I was to you back then, so what do you say?" She asked him."Of course!" He said as they kissed. They then broke from the kiss."Now what?" Selina asked."How about to celebrate this you stay the weekend at The Manor, or as long as you want." He said."Yeah ok." She said agreeing."Awesome, I'll let Alfred know to get your room ready." Bruce the called Alfred letting him know and they walked to the Manor holding hands and talking about what they've been doing and how Bruce had helped many companies on his travels. As they got to the Manor Bruce opened the door for Selina."such a gentleman" she said as they both laughed."Alfred I'm home.""We're home!" Selinai nterrupted as they both laughed about that."Ah good to see you again Miss Kyle, Supper will be ready in about an hour." Alfred said."Thank you Alfred, we'll be in the Living room." Bruce said."Of course Master Bruce." Alfred said giving a grin because he knows what happened between him and Selina."I'll be in the study if you need me." Alfred said as he left."So what now, we're not just going to sit around are we?" She said with slight boredom."No, there's a gang here in Gotham that assisted in delaying shipment to one of Wayne Enterprises sister companies, and we're going to stop them, but we should wait until after supper, so yes we are just going to sit around for now, want to watch a movie until then?" He explained."Sure, what movie do you want to watch?" She asked."well we just got Infinity Wars, we could watch that." He said."Sure, why not." She agreed. So they watched while they cuddled."Supper is ready Master Bruce and Miss Kyle." Alfred called out."Thank you Alfred for preparing this for us." We politely said as he pulled out the chair for Selina and pushed it."of course Master B." Alfred said as he sat down and started eating the spaghetti he prepared. They talked about what has been going on in Gotham and Alfred told them that he knew they got back together and that he was ok with it. After eating Alfred started washing the dishes."will you and Miss Kyle be heading to bed?" Alfred asked."Actually we were just going to hangout in the Living room for a little bit." Bruce said."Is that it?" Alfred questioned."What else would there be?"Bruce questioned."Oh nothing, you two have a good night. So they left and said Good night to Alfred. Later Bruce opened the Enternce to the Cave so they could suit up. They then left in Bruce's car. They soon arrived at the location in their costumes."Alright I know how you are, but follow my lead." Bruce said explaining to Selina."Ok, fine". Selina said slightly annoyed."Wait" Bruce said in a worried tone."What?" Selina Questioned."We're being watched! It's an ambush!" They soon were captured and had bags put on their faces."The Owl will rise!" Said a mysterious voice."wait.. oh no the court.." Bruce said until he was knocked out.

 **To be continued..**


End file.
